Going Camping
by yekwah
Summary: What happens when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna go camping? Read to find out....


Story Idea  
  
Hermione raced around the room, quickly packing everything up. She was going camping for a whole week with her best friends Harry and Ron, as well as Ron's girlfriend, Luna. Or Looney, thought Hermione laughing, depended on what way you looked at it. She quickly ran through her mind everything she had packed. Toothbrush, toothpaste, wand, swimming stuff, PJ's, clothes (DUH!) and all the stuff she needed for camping. Satisfied, she made her way downstairs, to say goodbye to her parents. As she was walking down, she heard the beeping of a horn come from outside. It kept beeping, not stopping until someone yelled out, "Arthur!" Hermione giggled. It must be Ron's dad, fiddling with the car horn. "Bye mum! Bye dad!" she called out as she raced out the door, carrying her bag behind her.   
Inside the car she could see Ron grinning, sitting next to Luna. She waved at them both, and then saw Harry, hair still as messy as ever, also in the back seat. She quickly opened the door, and jumped in.   
"Good morning dear, all ready to set off?" asked Mrs. Weasley.   
"Yes," she said happily, almost bouncing up and down in excitement.   
"Did you hear the horn, Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley enthusiastically.   
"Yes Mr. Weasly," she laughed, "I heard it loud and clear!" The entire backseat of the car burst out laughing, while Mrs. Weasley glared at her husband.   
"I told you that you only needed to press it once!" she said angrily. "The whole street heard that racket!"   
"Sorry dear," he said sheepishly. "Well, off we go then!" He started the car again, and drove off down the street.  
  
"So how are you Hermione?" asked Ron, holding Luna's hand.   
"I'm good," she replied. "How are you two going?" she asked pointedly, looking at their intertwined hands.   
"Great!" said Luna enthusiastically. "I've never been happier!"   
Ron's ears just went red, and he looked out the car window.   
"How about you Harry?" she asked, turning towards her other best friend.   
"I'm pretty good," he replied, smiling at her. "How have your summer holidays been so far?" "Oh, you know, on and off. This is the first real bit of excitement that I've had since they started really! How have you been at the Dursley's lately?"   
Harry's face went sour. "Well, they didn't take the fact that I was still wanted by Voldemort very well, so after about a week the Weasley's came to rescue me," he said, smiling at Mrs. Weasley.   
"Oh, you know how much we enjoy having you, Harry dear," she replied, turning around to look at him. "It was no problem at all Harry, really."   
"So, uh, where is it exactly we're going?" asked Hermione, a little confused.   
"Into the local forest, near the lake," said Ron, his ears now a normal colour.   
"It's supposed to be a really nice place."   
"We should have the area all to ourselves, but there's a town not to far away," said Harry. "I was having a good look on the map, it's only about 2k's from the nearest town."   
"Oh good," said Luna. "I really need a new swimming costume, my other one is almost see through it's that old!"   
"Bet Ron would like that," said Harry, winking. Ron's ears went red again, along with rest of his face. "I'm sure he would," smiled Luna, squeezing his hand.   
Ron just gave a nervous laugh, and his face went even redder. Hermione just grinned; glad she was back with all her friends again.  
  
About an hour later, they we're all hungry, and wondering when they were going to get there. "Anyone got any food?" asked Harry, rubbing his stomach.   
"I do!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a block of Honeyduke's chocolate from her bag.   
"Ah, Hermione, you're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Ron, eyeing the chocolate hungrily.   
Hermione gave some chocolate to everyone, and they we're soon happily munching away. "Hermione," began Luna, "are you still seeing Victor Krum?"   
Harry froze slightly in his seat. He'd forgotten about Krum. I mean, sure, he was nice and all, but for some reason he felt jealous that Hermione had been seeing him.   
"Oh, yeah," said Ron, "you seen much of Krum lately?"   
Harry tensed, waiting for her to respond. She went a bit red.   
"Oh, not really. After last year, I decided it really wasn't working out, with him being in Bulgaria and all. We still write, but we've decided to just be friends," Hermione said, smiling. Harry relaxed against his seat. He was kind of worried for a moment there.   
"Oh, ok," he said, relieved now. "I thought you were still seeing him."   
Hermione glanced at him. He almost seems jealous, she thought. But why? She was still his friend; it wasn't like anything had changed between them. Or had something changed?   
"Oh, don't be stupid Hermione," she mumbled to herself.   
"What?" asked Harry.   
"On, nothing," she said, a fake smile on her face. He just shrugged his shoulders, and continued to munch his chocolate.  
  
They soon arrived at the camping place.   
"Here we are," said Mr. Weasley, pulling up in front of the perfect campsite.   
Ron jumped out of the car, Luna close behind. Harry and Hermione got out of the car a little more dignified, but excited just the same. Ron and Harry helped Mr. Weasley unpack the car, while Hermione and Luna surveyed the campsite.   
"It's not too bad, and the lakes almost right on our doorstep!" said Luna excitedly.   
"You know, sometimes I wonder how Muggles camp out in the bush with no magic. Imagine having to take a shower out in the open!" laughed Hermione.   
Luna giggled. "Yes, sometimes Muggles are a bit strange."  
  
They soon started setting up camp, with the help of magic. Since they were all over age now, they were allowed to use magic outside of school, and they were all taking full advantage of that fact. They had two average looking dome tents, which seemed very small from the outside. But like the tents at the Quidditch World Cup, they were magically enlarged inside. Both tents came fully equipped with a kitchen, bathroom, and separate bedrooms. The girl's tent even had a lounge room like area!   
"How come you guys get the bigger tent," grumbled Ron. "I wanted the bigger one!"   
Harry just shook his head at his best friend. "Ron, I think we'll be fine, really."   
Ron just sighed and carried his luggage into his tent.   
"Well," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'd better be off. We left Fred and George in charge at home, and I really want to get back just in case they've done something to the house."   
They all laughed.   
"Alright then Mrs. Weasley, we'll let you get back to it," said Harry.   
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got into the car, and quickly drove off. 


End file.
